There are many tools for do-it-yourself work, yet a hand-held machine tool for sanding, rasping or filing adapted for the needs of the do-it-yourselfer seems not to be on the market.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a machine tool for sanding, rasping or filing which is small in size and can be hold by hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine tool for sanding, rasping or filing which is simple in construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a machine tool for sanding, rasping or filing which can be produced economically.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine tool for sanding, rasping or filing which can be applied for many purposes and is versatile.
A still further object is to provide a machine tool which is adapted for working onto interior surfaces and edges.